infomedicarascunhofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Miopia
Autora: Izabela Willemann Colaboradores: Manuella Zattar Medeiros, Jamille Crestani Lunkes e Fabrício Fonseca Aspectos Gerais A miopia é causada por um erro de refração. Isso ocorre, pois o olho fica mais longo que o normal. Dessa forma, a imagem que deveria ser formada sobre a retina passa a ser formada na frente dela, causando os sintomas característicos dessa doença. É um dos problemas relevantes de saúde pública em todo o mundo, estimando-se que atinja cerca de 25% das pessoas. Miopia em Grego quer dizer: myo – fechar e óps – olho, isso porque, quando se tem miopia, é fechando o olho que a pessoa consegue melhorar a visão. thumb|http://www.bausch.com A pessoa com miopia tem dificuldade de enxergar imagens de longe, a visão fica turva e embaçada, mas sua visão para perto continua íntegra. Quanto maior o grau da miopia, maior a dificuldade do indivíduo em enxergar objetos de longe. O diagnóstico é feito, na maioria das vezes, no começo da adolescência e suas causas podem ser diversas. Óptica da Visão Com a ajuda da física, pode-se entender o papel de cada estrutura do olho. thumb|left|http://www.efeitojoule.com Cristalino: é uma lente convergente biconvexa, que tem a função de receber os raios luminosos e “junta-los” sobre a retina. Córnea: proteção Retina: Membrana onde a imagem é formada, trabalhando como se fosse um filme de máquina. Há os cones e os bastonetes, onde o primeiro tem sensores coloridos e o segundo sensores preto e branco. Pupila: diafragma que regula a entrada de luz, quando há muita luz no ambiente, a pupila se contrai para diminuir a abertura da pupila, e quando há pouca luz no ambiente a pupila relaxa para abrir a abertura e permitir a entrada de luz. Nervo Óptico: leva a informação da retina para o cérebro. Músculos Ciliares: regulam a distância focal do cristalino, dessa forma, acomoda o cristalino de acordo com a necessidade. Relaxa para objetos que estão longe e contrai para objetos que estão perto. Por alguma razão, no olho míope, algumas dessas estruturas não estão funcionando bem e causam os sintomas da miopia, onde a imagem é formada antes da retina. Etiologia A miopia é causada por vários fatores, entre eles: 1-Ametropia Axial: é quando o globo ocular fica mais alongado, e por conseqüência, a imagem se forma antes de chegar na retina. 2-Ametropia de Curvatura: a córnea e o cristalino, que são estruturas por onde os raios de luz passam, acabam tendo uma curvatura maior que o natural, e assim ficam mais convergentes que o normal fazendo com que a imagem se forme antes da retina. 3-Ametropia de Índice: causada por índices anormais de refração dos meios. Cada estrutura no interior do olho tem uma determinada capacidade de fazer os raios de luz se “juntarem” mais. Assim, quando esse índice aumenta as luzes vão se formar antes da retina. 4-Posicionamento do Cristalino: na miopia, o cristalino vai estar mais pra frente que o normal e mais uma vez a imagem vai se formar antes de chegar à retina. De todos esses fatores acima citados, o mais comum é a ametropia axial, onde o globo ocular fica mais alongado. thumb|left|http://lancastria.net Não existe uma única causa para a miopia, a etiologia pode ser genética ou ambiental. 3 fatores são importantes para o seu desenvolvimento: 1-Relação entre o esforço visual para perto e uma fraca acomodação. 2-Predisposição hereditária. 3-Relação entre a pressão intra-ocular e debilidade escleral. Os dois primeiros fatores têm maior influência no início do desenvolvimento da miopia, já o terceiro fator é mais freqüente em graus mais avançados, causando a sua progressão. Sintomas Os principais sintomas da miopia é a visão turva e embaçada, mas também podem causar: dor de cabeça, tontura, sonolência, vermelhidão nos olhos, lacrimejamento, ardência, dor, ressecamento e outros. A diminuição do rendimento escolar também pode ser um sintoma de miopia, já que a criança não conseguirá nxergar corretamente o que está escrito no quadro. Epidemiologia A miopia ocorre, na maioria das vezes, entre pessoas jovens e tende a diminuir sua incidência com o passar da idade, sendo a segunda década de vida a mais acometida. Segundo algumas pesquisas, as mulheres não negras são as mais susceptíveis a ter miopia. Não se tem um embasamento científico para justificar isso, mas acredita-se que as atividades exercidas pelas mulheres façam com elas forcem mais a visão para perto. Além dos fatores hormonais que podem influenciar nessa incidência. Outros estudos indicam que crianças que sofreram de desnutrição infantil têm mais chances de desenvolver miopia. Fatores sócio-econômicos e culturais também podem influenciar a prevalência e progressão de miopia uma vez que pessoas que moram em regiões urbanas possuem 5 vezes mais chances de desenvolver miopia do que pessoas que moram em regiões rurais. O risco de uma criança desenvolver miopia é de 60% quando ambos os pais são míopes. Diagnóstico O diagnóstico, normalmente, é feito pelo médico oftalmologista realizando os seguintes exames: acuidade visual, exame de refração, daltonismo, exames de integridade do músculo, exame com lâmpada de fenda e exame da retina. Atualmente, os professores estão sendo treinados para fazer uma triagem nas escolas. Essa triagem é feita usando a tabela de Snellen. O comportamento da criança também pode ser indicativo da miopia. Ela irá limitar as atividades que exijam visão à distância preferindo a leitura ou atividades que permitam trazer o objeto próximo aos olhos. Para melhorar a acuidade visual “aperta os olhos”, levanta-se da carteira para copiar a lição do quadro negro, pode tornar-se inquieta ou tímida. Essa triagem é importante, pois a falta de visão pode significar um problema social para a criança, causando reprovações na escola e conseqüentemente o abandono da mesma. thumb|left|http://worldcontabill.sites.uol.com.br/acuidade.htm Tratamento O tratamento é basicamente o uso de lentes divergentes e também existe a cirurgia a laser. Pessoas que tem miopia e já usam óculos ou lentes de contato devem todo ano ir ao oftalmologista para adequar o grau dos óculos, já que a doença pode continuar progredindo. Prevenção Vários estudos conduzidos nos Estados Unidos, Austrália e Ásia concluem que algumas medidas preventivas em crianças predispostas sinalizam para um consenso: realizar atividades ao menos duas horas diárias ao ar livre. Mas não se conhece um método de prevenção que realmente funcione. Referências Bibliográficas Oftalmologia Geral – Daniel G. Vaughan, Taylor Asbury, Paul Riordan-Eva BARROS, Eduardo Velasco; DIAS, Vanderson Glerian; Incidência das ametropias no Hospital Universitário em Campo Grande (MS) entre 1996 e 1998 GARCIA, Carlos Alexandre de Amorin Garcia; Prevalence of refractive errors in students in Northeastern Brazil S H Wedner, D A Ross, J Todd, A Anemona, R Balira, A Foster - Myopia in secondary school students in Mwanza City,Tanzania: the need for a national screening programme. ARMOND, Jane de Eston Promoção da saúde ocular na escola: percepções de professores sobre erros de refração OLIVEIRA, Claudia Akemi Shitatori - Erros de refração como causas de baixa visual em crianças da rede de escolas públicas da regional de Botucatu – SP CUNHA, Rosana Nogueira Pires da - Miopia na Infância Links Relacionados : http://olho.org/?p=77 http://www.oftalmojanot.com.br/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=43&Itemid=74 http://www.drqueirozneto.com.br/mitos_verdades/index.htm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miatiTjFGUI http://www.cienciahoje.pt/index.php?oid=45101&op=all http://www.aoa.org/myopia.xml http://hcd2.bupa.co.uk/fact_sheets/html/myopia.html